


Jaime and Brienne Appreciation Week 2018 Ficlet Collection

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, JB Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: I have 28(?) prompts filled and I think I can take a few more, so feel free to send me a prompt in the comments or on theJBO Tumblr. Giftees will be added along the way.You all are awesome. This is amazing fandom.(If you sent me a tumblr prompt, please let me know your AO3 name so I can gift you.)





	1. The Ghost and Jaime Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> marauderingwhale said:
> 
> Prompt for JB Week: The Warrior and the Maiden argue over who gets to touch Brienne, they end up touching her both and she's viewed as a curse sent off to live in Casterly Rock, protected in the vaults there so she won't bring the wars to Westeros. But secretly she favors the Warrior so she trains in arms and there meets Jaime, the Lion of the Rock and they secretly train together.
> 
>  
> 
> (This is a great prompt and if someone wants to take it and do more, please do! I couldn’t do much without making it huge.)

It had been three years, three years of fighting, training, arguing. He’d become stronger, smarter, more honorable, more honest, a better leader, a better lord. He was finally the man his Father had always wanted him to be. There was only one thing missing, a wife. The problem there of course was that Jaime had fallen in love with Brienne of Tarth, the Ghost of Casterly Rock.


	2. Unpretty in Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Something something, Brienne is a maiden.

Jaime couldn’t help himself from snorting as his best friend goose-stepped down the aisle wearing the biggest, ugliest pink bridesmaid dress that had ever been created. Tyrion hit him in the knee just as Sansa Stark turned the corner and headed up the aisle on the arm of her dour father, Ned. “Shut up, Jaime. My wife-to-be likes pink.”


	3. A Good Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ophg asked:
> 
> "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman as a JBweek prompt? Maybe the Maiden or Crone?... Maybe. :)
> 
>  
> 
> (I’ve never seen the movie, because well…PT Barnum as something other than a greedy, manipulative huckster? …No. But I can try a circus.)

Brienne had no idea how she had gotten talked into performing at a Circus of the Stars event for charity, but here she was, tethered to the wires above praying she would catch Jaime Lannister as he swung towards her on his trapeze.


	4. A Safe Spot in the Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Post Season 4, Jaime sorting out clothes and quarters for Brienne.

The steward behind him coughed awkwardly. “The Lady Brienne of Tarth is to be given your clothes, Lord Commander? And one of the Lannister rooms?”

Jaime reconsidered and shook his head. He had to keep Brienne safe. “No, put her in the Maiden Vault.”


	5. Panic in the Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> Yay! I hope you don’t it creepy but I’ve been waiting all year to give you prompts. Unfortunately they don’t include the Gods, feel free to disregard them if you wish. 1. Someone’s sneaking around in the air vents and oops. They weren’t supposed to hear that. 2. Someone snuck a kitten into their dorm

Jaime burst through the door of the apartment he shared with his best friend, Brienne Tarth. She’d called him in panic about some animal in their apartment. Brienne never panicked. Brienne could face down snakes, spiders, direwolves and the bizarrely hairy plumber. He found her standing on the bed, pressed back against the wall, phone clutched to her chest, terror etched on her face. There was  fluffy ball of kitten on the floor beside the bed. Jaime looked at her in surprise, picked up the cat and cuddled it to his chest.

“What’s wrong? Where’s the fire?” he asked.

She pointed at the pet in his hand. “Oh gods, make it go away. Make it go away, Jaime. I  _hate_  cats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this _is_ how I feel about cats.


	6. Perfect Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The Smith talks to Jaime about something related to Brienne

Jaime stood in the armory, relaying Brienne’s measurements to the man, ensuring he could make a new suit for her and make it soon. “It should be strong as any man’s armor, but lighter, and more formed to her shape.”

He heard the Smith whisper in his ear.

Jaime looked again at the the armorer. “And blue, to match her eyes.”


	7. A Foiled Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope you don’t it creepy but I’ve been waiting all year to give you prompts. Unfortunately they don’t include the Gods, feel free to disregard them if you wish. 1. Someone’s sneaking around in the air vents and oops. They weren’t supposed to hear that. 2. Someone snuck a kitten into their dorm

Blackwater Bronn had planned this heist for months. He’d disarmed the laser system, bribed the guards and had a perfect replica that would hide his theft of the priceless sword, Oathkeeper, until after he had his money from Petyr Slimeturd Baelish. All Bronn had to do was make his way through the air vents, into the display room. Only there was something going on in there. Something …weird. He peeked through the slats, only to see the tall ugly curator and the Lannister museum director, fookin’ on the damn display case.


	8. A Misstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tarthslannister asked:
> 
> Angst Braime dancing

Jaime’s foot was on fire. He’d known Brienne was awkward, but when he’d asked her to dance, just for the opportunity to put his arms around her, he hadn’t expected her to step on his foot quite so many times. He leaned his head into her neck, sniffed her and decided the pain was worth it.


	9. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: "Bring me the head of Brienne of Tarth".

As Jaime rode away from King’s Landing, Cersei’s words echoed in his ears. “Bring me the head of Brienne of Tarth.” Not for a moment did he regret having pulled Widow’s Wail from its sheath and stabbing it through the heart of the woman he once loved. He would do anything to protect the woman he loved now. 


	10. Crone's Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt: Jaime's got a severe case of *ahem* Crone's disease: He needs to give his sage, unsollicited advice on everything to everyone. It's especially bad around Brienne and he finds himself in need of some advice when he's pissed her off one time too many..

Jaime lay on the couch in Tyrion’s office, grumbling. “I can’t believe she’s really mad at me.”

Tyrion pressed his fingers into his temples. “Jaime, you told her to start wearing thongs because visible pantylines distracted from the firmness of her ass.”

“Well,” Jaime defended himself, “they do. Believe me, I know. I’ve looked at her ass enough times.”

Tyrion nodded sagely. “Of course you have, and why do you think that is?”

Jaime furrowed his brow and looked at his brother. “Because I’m good at noticing things?”

Tyrion wadded up the contract on his desk into a firm ball and beaned Jaime in the side of the head with it. “No, you idiot, it’s because you’re in love with her.”


	11. Holiday for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you just write Bang City?

Brienne looked at the card her best friend Jaime had given her for her birthday, her brow furrowed in confusion. “I think it would be fun if we went on a vacation together,” she told him, “but where is Bang City?”


	12. The Light in the Darknes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Crone gives Jaime and Brienne advice

Jaime tied one end of his belt around his left wrist and the other around Brienne’s right. The snow was blinding and the drifts were taller than a crannogman. Winter was truly here, but they’d come this far; he wouldn’t be separated from her now. They took turns leading the way through the blizzard. Jaime could only hope they were heading towards shelter and not wandering in circles.

From above, the Crone looked down at them. She was old and shriveled and love had passed her by, but once, oh once, she had known…

With a glare at the Stranger, she lit her lantern, basking them in the glow to warm them and show them the way.


	13. A Miserable Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt for J/B week. Modern AU. Brienne on the morning of her wedding to Jaime, wishing they just eloped.

Brienne whimpered and pondered cursing all of the gods. Or at least Sansa Stark for talking her into having a big wedding. Jaime was applying the anti-rash cream to her bare butt, and seeming to enjoy it a little too much.

“I’m so sorry, Jaime,” she said for the thousandth time. “I had no idea I was allergic to lace. And I knew we should have just eloped.”


	14. An Answer for the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Their first ilu.

Podrick brought word to Brienne in the training yard that Ser Jaime had arrived, alone. Without thinking Brienne ran toward the gate, to see him standing beside his horse in a circle of Unsullied and Dothraki guards.

“Why are you here, Ser Jaime? We had heard that the Lannister forces were not coming,” asked King Snow.

Jaime turned and caught her eye before he answered. “I am here because I am hopelessly, desperately in love with the Lady Brienne of Tarth and I wish to pledge my life to her and her alone.”


	15. A Flip of the Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The Stranger is merciful to Jaime and Brienne (happy drabble please)

The Stranger flipped a coin, one side life, one side death.

Sansa Stark, death. So he took her.

Gendry Waters, life. And the boy lived.

Jaime Lannister, life. That was a surprise.

Brienne of Tarth…well, she was honorable enough to deserve the chance of two out of three.


	16. Imperfect Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hardlyfatal asked: REINCARNATION. Where Jaime remembers but Brienne doesn't.

Jaime looked at the tall, ugly, awkward girl that had shown up in his recreational fencing class, all gangly limbs and graceless movements and felt his heart near to bursting. He’d waited so long to see her again. He walked up to her with a grin likely to seem ridiculous.

“Brienne?” he said.

She furrowed her brow, blinked twice and asked, “Do I know you?


	17. A Secret Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jaime finds out that Brienne is ticklish.

As Jaime lay in bed beside his sleeping wife he ran one finger over her bare rib cage. She wriggled and opened one eye. “Don’t,” she groaned.

“Why not?” he asked and did it again.

She writhed and twisted, slapping at his hand. With glee he realized he had finally found her ticklish spot and began a full on attack.


	18. An Imperfect Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Use these three words in a fic. Earlobe, moonlight, sneeze.

Jaime had planned this romantic date for Brienne, dinner outdoors in the moonlight, soft music, a little dancing. It was when he had her in his arms, and began to nibble her earlobe, that she sneezed and he remembered that she was allergic to his cucumber scented shampoo.


	19. Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Are you taking anymore prompts? If so, Forehead Touches.

Jaime pressed his forehead against his wife’s sweaty one as they both looked down at the bundle in her arms. “Look, Brienne, he has your eyes.”


	20. No Girls Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I would like you to write ... Something based on "This is my idea of fun" of The Swan Princesa, specially the part in which they hate each other. Thaaaaaaaanksss :)
> 
> (I’m sorry, I don’t watch anything animated…at all. Ever. And I loathe children’s movies, so I’ve done the best I can.)

With a grin, Jaime pulled down the  _Rules_  of his boyhood clubhouse and handed it to Brienne, the love of his life. “Remember back in the day, when I told you that you weren’t allowed here?”

Brienne grumbled. “When our parents decided we should marry and unite our houses and I decided I’d rather eat live frogs than spend ten minutes in your stinky boys shack?”

Jaime laughed. “Yes, back then.” He turned and kissed her. “How things change…what do you say we christen the place?"


	21. Judgement of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lauraann1013 asked:
> 
> Any sort of JB observation through the eyes of someone else. Maybe Selwyn? Maybe Dead Catelyn as the crone. Whatever you want!!

The spirit of Selwyn Tarth held his scales as he looked down upon Jaime Lannister. He was ready to judge the man, and judge him harshly. Then the Father saw his daughter, Brienne, with Lannister. Selwyn felt a certainty run through him. She no longer needed his protection. He would judge Lannister another day.


	22. What's In a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jaime and Brienne arguing over baby names.

Brienne looked at the Baby Shower RSVP Jaime had filled out to confirm their attendance at Sansa’s party. Her eyes widened as she read what Jaime had written in the line, “Suggest a Name for Our Future Baby.”

Jaime grinned and shrugged, “I think Sandor would like the name Shitmouth.”


	23. Selfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Brienne thinks Jaime looks like a god.

“Wench, come in here quick,” Jaime shouted from the shower.

Thinking there’d been another problem with the plumbing, Brienne raced into the bathroom, only to find her very nude boyfriend posing, leaning against the tiled wall, looking like a god. “Do you want the nude selfie I send you to be the backside like this, or the full Jaime?” And with that he turned to her and Brienne knew she was going to be late for work. Again.


	24. Backlit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you still accept prompts? JB A Star is Born: A bitter musician discovers and falls in love with an awkward, shy singer

Jaime sat in the back of the bar, listening to the singer on the stage. She was ripping out his soul. He wondered if he’d ever been that good, that pure. And the way she sat on the stage, the light behind her made it seem like her hair was a halo. But when she turned, just the right way, he could see the incredible blue of her eyes.


	25. Don't Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> hi, are you still accepting prompts for jb week? i'd love to read some angst between them post s7. or any other moment of the show. i just really miss angst fics help me haha
> 
> (I am not a fan of angst…so I’ve done what I can…)

Brienne stiffened her spine as she rode out of King’s Landing. Yes, she’d argued with Jaime and it seemed he had taken her words to heart, as Cersei had returned convinced to help them. But after the words, the looks they had shared at Riverrun, she felt distant from him, more distant than when she’d told him she would fight for Sansa’s kin.

She remembered looking back at Riverrun, seeing him wave as they rowed away. She wouldn’t look back this time. She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t.

She heard someone call her name and instinctively turned her head, and caught a flash of gold from the uppermost window of the White Sword Tower.


	26. A Hero's Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Post war. Brienne is welcomed back to Tarth as a hero.

Jaime leaned over the railing, looking at the dock as they approached Tarth. “Is that a band? Come to welcome home the Mighty Warrior Wench of Tarth?” he asked.

Brienne shoved his shoulder. “Shut up.”

He squinted, “And are those flowers? Are they going to shower you with flowers? The famed blue Tarthian tulips?”

He expected another shove, but she’d tensed beside him.

“What is it?” he asked.

She took his left hand and placed it on her rounded belly. “That tall man who will be the first to greet us? That’s my father. You’ll have some explaining to do.”

The grin was wiped from Jaime’s face.


	27. Longing Fulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> virgoscully asked: prompt (sorry if it's too obvioud but): angst brienne thinking that she won't ever see jaime again after dragonpit but he surprises her.

Brienne sat by the fire, polishing her sword, as she did every night. Podrick knew to leave her alone and she’d threatened to gut Sandor when he accused her of brooding over ‘that Lannister cunt.’ After morning training, traveling all day and then setting up camp, she just found it soothing to attend her sword, Oathkeeper. 

She wouldn’t lie to herself though. It did remind her of Jaime. It was all she had of him. All she would ever have of him. She would remember their times together, the things that he said. Sometimes it was if she could hear is voice, the same as in his tent at Riverrun. She wished she could hear it again, at least once more.

“Lady Brienne?”

She looked up.


	28. Flowers for a Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Jaime and Brienne in a Downton Abbey setting

Brienne stomped into the dining room, her morning ride abandoned. She stopped in front of Jaime Lannister who was methodically filling his breakfast plate with kippers and kedgeree.

“Was it you?” she hissed.

Jaime looked her up and down, taking in the fit of her riding habit and the blush in her cheeks.

“Was it me what, Miss Brienne?” he asked in his most insolent tone.

She ground her teeth. “Was it you who put a wreath of blue flowers around my horse’s neck?”

Jaime grinned. “Blue is a good color on you, my lady. It goes well with your eyes.” 


	29. Indecisive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isolacaramella asked: Home renovation

Brienne had no idea how Jaime Lannister managed to cope as the CEO of Lannister Enterprises, having make major decisions every day. She had been working on his kitchen remodel for six weeks and he was changing the style of cabinets again. She’d still be on this job for the next year. He didn’t seem to mind one bit.


	30. The Image of a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jaime thinks Brienne looks like a goddess.

There were many things Tyrion hated about his height, not the least of which was that it put him on eye level with Jaime’s Brienne Divining Rod, alerting him the moment the tall, ugly blonde was near.

“Look at her,” Jaime murmured.

Tyrion did. The woman was wearing an ill-fitting suit, shoes that were likely two different heights considering how awkwardly she was walking, and a blouse with a giant ketchup stain on the collar.

“She’s a goddess,” Jaime said with reverence.


	31. Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt in French and hardyfatal translated the fic for me. I love all of the ESL (or ETL or EFL) people who bother to read my fic, knowing that it's so much more difficult. Thank you for taking the time to read and comment.
> 
> Anasus said:  
> Bonjour, ci joint l histoire que j aimerais que vous écrive :  
> Jaime découvre par hasard que Brienne a comme ancêtre une princesse Targaryen... Et de ser Duncan le Grand.

 

 

Resté seul pendant que Brienne est allé de parler à son père, probablement à son propre sujet, Jaime en profita pour parcourir les histoires anciennes de Tarth. Tyrion serait beaucoup plus intéressé que lui, mais Jaime s'ennuyait. Et nerveux.

Il s'est tourné vers le fin du livre. Les fins étaient toujours plus faciles de lire que les débuts. Il a lu, "Et les yeux des rois de Tarth, Targaryen violet, sont devenus finalement bleus, et ils ont atteigniré la hauteur de Ser Duncan."

Jaime a fermé le livre en se demandant s’il était venu de trouver la solution d’un héritier pour la reine stérile.

 

\--

Translation.

 

Left alone while Brienne went to speak with her father, likely about him, Jaime took the opportunity to flip through the ancient histories of Tarth. Tyrion would be much more interested than he was, but Jaime was bored. And nervous.

He flipped to the back of the book. Endings were always easier than beginnings. He read, “And the Kings of Tarth Targaryen purple eyes eventually became blue, and they achieved the height of Ser Duncan.”

Jaime closed the book, wondering if he’d just found the solution of an heir for the barren Queen.


	32. Competitive Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Jaime is the warrior.

Brienne rubbed Jaime’s shoulders, loosening him up as he looked over the course. “You can do this. I believe in you. Just because I fell doesn’t mean you will. Just remember your breathing. You can be the next Westeros Ninja Warrior.”


	33. Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wherethereissmoak asked:
> 
> Brienne is on a hike with her friend Podrick. She sprains her ankle and has to sit and wait while he goes to find help. Another hiker, Jaime Lannister, comes upon her and volunteers to keep her company while she waits.

“You are completely ridiculous,” Brienne complained a she clung to Jaime’s back, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he jogged down the hill. “You can’t make it the full three miles with me on your back, Lannister.”

Jaime picked up the pace and huffed out, “I’m strong enough.”


	34. God's Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> What does the Warrior think about Jaime and Brienne?

The Warrior preened as he looked down on the battle below, the two blonds cutting their way through the dead, clearing a path to the Night King, ready to meet him head on. The Stranger appeared beside him. “Made them in your own image, did you?” the cloaked figure asked, reaching one emaciated hand down.

The Warrior stopped him. “Yes, and they are mine.”


	35. Door Knockers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A said:
> 
> If you are still taking prompts, can you please do: "garlic powder, the Drowned God, Plexiglass"?

Jaime strapped on his plexiglass shield.  He tilted his head to the left and then to the right, listening to his neck crack.  Brienne handed him the shaker of garlic powder. He took a deep breath as he prepared to open the front door. He looked at his wife who was now grinning at him. “Next time,” he said, “it’ll be your turn to rid us of the Drowned God Witnesses darkening our door with their soggy  _Can We Discuss Your Relationship With the Kraken?_  pamphlets.”


	36. A Flower Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> littlenerdyravenclaw asked:
> 
> Could you do a prompt of what would happen if Brienne beat Jaime in a tournament much like she did with Loras in season 1

Jaime Lannister, unlike Loras Tyrell, was not a sore loser. So when Brienne of Tarth barely beat him in the melee, all he asked was that she name him her Queen of Love and Beauty.


	37. Vindication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Jaime and Brienne. Endgame

The Warrior looked down on his children as they sat upon their twin thrones, not iron this time, but simple, wooden, cushioned. Not thrones to inspire fear or envy. New thrones for a new, truly united, kingdom. King Jaime and Queen Brienne, First of Their Names.

With a look at the other gods, the Warrior smiled and said, “I told you so.”


End file.
